Hidden Secrets
by EvilRegal579
Summary: Two of the biggest fashion CEO's Regina Mills and Emma Swan are the biggest rivals in the business. They have competed against each other for years to be on top. And they happen to share a huge secret from the world, they're married. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so those of you that follow me, I'm back! I am very sorry for being gone so long, but the fact of the matter is that life got busy, I fell out of love with writing. I became depressed with no energy to write. However, I'm back now and I'm more in love with writing than ever. And I've been thinking a lot about the stories I want to write. I want to break some bad news. For those of you wondering if/when I'll finish my other chapter fics, I'm sorry to say that I'm no longer writing those. I have the biggest writers block on all of those stories, and no matter what I do I can't write them. I think I lost my passion for those fics. I'm also going to try and have multiple chapters ready to publish before I post. That way hopefully y'all don't have to wait as long. I am sorry for the way I've disappeared. I really want to be a better writer for my readers. I love you all! Hope you still support me. Sorry for the long note. Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 1

New York fashion week is the most impressive and famous fashion event of the year. People come from all over just to attend and participate in this life-changing event. If you are a designer showcasing your designs or even a model showcasing the line, you've made it. You are among the best, and your name becomes known. However, if you happen to be working for the magazine Regal, or Swan. Well, you simply are the best. The two magazines have been rivals for years. No one dares to try to interfere with the owners of each magazine. Regal magazine has been at the top for most of its years, run by the most well-known hardass in the business. Regina Mills is notorious for running a tight ship and never letting anyone bring her less. Emma Swan, CEO of Swan, is also the best, the only difference is that she is a little, well nicer. To be put simply, she doesn't make people cry as much. However, both women share two things in common, both have a passion for fashion, and both NEVER talk about their personal life. This is their story.

"Ladies! Hurry up, we can't keep Ms. Mills waiting." Women ran around scrambling get dressed, making sure not to mess up the perfectly done hair and makeup. "I swear to God, if you guys don't hurry up, we are all out of the business." The long-haired blonde peaked around a black curtain. She caught sight of the brunette in question. Regina Mills. The devil in heels. Regina Mills was the most respected and adored fashion exec in the business. She was the CEO of the magazine Regal. And you NEVER kept her waiting. Not if you wanted to have a job by the end of the day. When Regina glanced at her watch, the heart of the blonde sped up as she swallowed hard. Feeling all life drain from her body. "Asses in gear now! Line up." White light shined brightly, people moved around rhythmically, like a fast-paced dance. It was interesting to watch the way people maneuvered around each other, no one tripped, no one was out of sync. Women began to line up to be presented. The women were tall and skinny, perfectly made hair and clothes to match. Every single article of clothing was placed exactly how the stylist wanted them to, nothing was out of place. Not even a scarf hung in the wrong way. "Cue music!" The blonde shouted.

Everyone was finally ready to present the line. The music started and the models began to walk. Every single one of them walked with confidence, beauty, and elegance. Every outfit was perfectly fit to the model, nothing out of place. It was a truly beautiful line. It was the new winter line that Regal was going to be showcasing as their cover, and possibly the one chosen to be shown at New York fashion week next month. Therefore, it was crucial for nothing to go wrong. Not if the designer wanted to be showcased.

Regina sat in her chair watching the models closely. Her eyes wandered over every inch of every model. She looked at their hair, making sure that every single strand was perfectly in place. She looked at the clothes, making sure that the design was to her liking, that it was practical and yet stylish. She looked at stitches, at every fine detail within the clothing. She was the best and to become the best you had to have the best eyes, to catch every mistake. She looked at the shoes and the accessories to make sure that they looked good together. If you didn't know how to match accessories, well you were screwed. Regina was a perfectionist and only wanted the very best representing her magazine.

The music stopped and the models lined up, side by side for the final impression on Regina. Regina stood up and walked towards the models. The brunette's heels clicked against the tile floor. The only sound heard throughout the studio. There were dozens of people in this large room, and yet no one made a sound. Breaths were being held. Hearts were beating against chests. Regina walked up to the first model on the far left. She began to circle the woman, looking her up and down. She would purse her lips and raise a brow. She would circle a couple of times and then move onto the next model, never saying anything, until she reached the last model. Once she was finished, she stepped back and looked at the group as a whole.

Regina bit her lip, she pursed her lips and tilted her head, "put girl 1 next to girl 5. Then 6 in 1st place. The flow is better that way." There was no hesitation. The girls immediately moved. Regina nodded, "much better. Good work Katherine." Regina walked away, the door slamming behind her.

The environment quickly changed from the iciness that was in the air only a few seconds ago. Everyone was no longer holding their breaths; bodies were relaxed at last. The models and crew began scrambling around cleaning up, getting changed. The room felt much calmer with Mills out of the room.

Katherine congratulated her models and assistants, dismissing them as well. Katherine was Regal's top designer. Her work had been in more Regal covers than any other. She was also Regina's best friend. Well at least as much as you could be best friends with Regina Mills. Regina was the type of person that never talked about her personal life with anyone, no matter who they were. She simply just enjoyed keeping that part of her life secret, no one knew why.

"Okay, ladies! Confidence, poise, and please for the love of God no one trip today!" Bodies scrambled around models making sure everything was perfectly in place. "Line up now. Cue music." The models began walking in a straight line down a flat runway in the middle of a large studio. They would stop just in front of a blonde woman standing at the end of the walkway. She had her arms crossed in front of her as she watched every girl closely as they stopped and walked by her.

When they were done, they lined up side by side, the blonde walked up to them, she examined each model closer, making sure everything was the way she wanted for her magazine. She stepped back and smiled. "We have a great batch here. Ruby, you did a wonderful job, as always."

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Ruby clapped her hands, and everyone scattered. The models went to go and get changed and others were packing up the studio. Ruby was Emma's best friend, had been for years. Of course, Emma was private. She never liked talking about herself. She never talked about family or love interests. No, their friendship was exclusively work and the occasional drinks on the weekends.

Emma Swan was the best in the business, she really was. But when it came to competing against Regal, well she found herself coming second a lot. No matter how hard the Swan team worked nothing could beat Regal. One year, Swan had come so close to being first. But then suddenly one of Ruby's models tripped on stage. And that was the end of that, and all that anyone could talk about that whole year. Emma's magazine Swan was always put second next to Regal. However, Emma was much more loved than Regina. Emma wasn't as strict or demanding, maybe that's why she always came second. But Emma didn't like running a tight ship. She thrived off of the fun, relaxing vibe. And if Emma was 100% honest, she kinda enjoyed being loved more than winning. Although she would like to win at least once.

Emma waved bye to her crew and began walking out the door. She said her last goodbyes and let the door slam behind her. Once the door was closed, she reached into the pocket of her form-fitting jeans and began typing up a message.

_Emma: Hay, done with the presentation. How did it go?_

_Regina: Good. Still could use work though. Yours?_

_Emma: Are you ever satisfied, Mills?_

_Emma: Good, I think we are ready to kick some ass. You up for the challenge? ; )_

_Regina: What can I say, I like only perfection, nothing less. Ha, like going up against you is a challenge._

_Emma: Same ole Regina._

_Regina: Always dear. So, dinner tonight?_

_Emma: Of Course. Same place as always?_

_Regina: Always._

_Emma: Perfect. I'll meet you at the jet at 8 then._

_Regina: Don't keep me waiting._

_Emma: I wouldn't dare keep you waiting, my queen._

_Regina:_

_Emma: You raised your brow, didn't you?_

_Regina: Goodbye Miss Swan._

_Emma: I love you._

_Regina: I love you too._

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I really enjoyed the way the chapter flowed. And I also really wanted to end like this. It's just the start and chapter 2 is already in the works. Let me know what you all think! Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the support! It means so much to me. You are the reason I want to be a better writer and continue my craft. I've gained my passion back and I hope it was worth the wait. I also want to thank the person who shared this prompt on twitter. Shout out to Amber aka oktomaz. I also want to shout out to Jeanelle for sharing the prompt on the SQ fanfic page! It is thanks to them and all of your support that I am writing this story. Thank you so much! I wanted to simply give credit where credit is due. Enjoy chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

**Many years earlier**

Ruby cleared her throat in order to get the attention of the blonde chatting next to her. Emma looked at Ruby to see why she was getting her attention. Ruby gestured her head towards a beautiful brunette. The girl seemed to walk with confidence, poise, no hesitation at all. Even though the brunette was new, Emma had never seen her before, she already seemed to rule the school.

"Huh, a new girl huh?" Emma looked the brunette up and down as the girl stopped at her locker. Turning her combination lock.

The brunette tried to open her locker but the moment she pulled it just clacked and stayed shut. She sighed and tried again. She pulled the locker again and still no luck. Emma noticed the girl struggling and walked towards her. She reached the girl and leaned against one of the other lockers.

"Need any help?" Emma asked.

The brunette looked towards the blonde, looking her up and down. She raised a brow at the blonde wearing a white tank and form fitting jeans, "I think I can handle it on my own." She continued to try and get her locker open. With no luck.

Emma scoffed, "alrighty then. Good luck." She began to walk away.

Regina sighed and turned towards the blonde. "Wait, actually do you mind?"

Emma smiled "not at all." She reached for the combo and began turning the knob to enter the code. Once she had completely entered the code, she banged on the locker in just the right spot and pulled causing the locker to open with ease.

Regina raised a brow, "well thanks I guess."

Emma nodded, "no problem." Emma began to walk away but decided to turn around. "I never caught your name?"

Regina turned towards the blonde, "Regina. Regina Mills."

Emma smiled, "Nice to meet you Regina. See you around." Emma walked back up to Ruby and shook her head.

Ruby nudged Emma, "damn what crawled up her ass and died?"

Emma chuckled and leaned against the lockers next to Ruby, she stared at the brunette. Emma couldn't help but look the girl up and down. The brunette had her hair short and perfectly curled, she wore a purple crop top, and authentic leather pants. She had style, that was for sure. And she was truly very gorgeous.

**Present day**

"Ms. Mills, um I hate to bother you, but you have a phone call. It's urgent." The red headed secretary stuck her head through the cracked double doors, blood rushing from her face from nerves of disturbing the brunette.

The brunette glanced up with only her eyes, brown eyes exposing themselves from behind her glasses. Which Regina only wore to read with. "Well then transfer the call." She was not in the mood today. She was under enough stress as it was with New York fashion week being around the corner. And the Magazine cover being due by the end of the week. She had to approve a million things before the magazine could be sent to the printing press. It would be released shortly after the runway show. All Regina desperately wanted to do was to go back to her date she had with Emma only 24 hours earlier.

The two women met at their normal meeting spot, which was their own private jet. With both women making millions per year it was easy to afford the extravagate lifestyle. When they boarded the jet, they had their usual; wine for Regina and a cold beer for Emma. Emma enjoyed being alone with Regina because it allowed Emma to be her authentic self. She loved fashion, with all her heart, but there was a certain look she had to maintain in the fashion business. When you looked 'trashy', people treated you 'trashy'. She would still wear her jeans, but she would wear the most expensive and most well-known brand. And then she would typically wear an extremely expensive and professional top. This way she was still professional, but she could be comfortable. As much as you could be in an uptight community. It was one of the many reasons Emma liked running her staff more loosely. However, when it came to ordering drinks, she learned very quickly that you never ordered beer. You should always order something fancy, like wine or champagne. Regina never had any trouble in either department. Her wardrobe consisted of tight-fitting dresses, leather pants, heels, and basically all the latest fashion trends. How Regina fell for Emma? Emma tended to be just as confused, but Regina always tried to reassure the blonde that she loved EVERYTHING about Emma. She never cared that Emma dressed the way she did. Regina grew up around high class socialites all her life. It was nice to have someone in her life that simply just wanted to be comfortable in their own skin.

So, the women enjoyed their drinks as the jet zoomed off to their usual date destination, Italy. When they got to Italy, they immediately dismissed their team. It was hard enough keeping their relationship a secret. And it was near impossible when they had security following them around. No, Italy was their spot. No one could take their time alone away; they didn't get much of it.

They had a special place they would go for diner once a week. It was this little hole in the wall restaurant in the middle of a small village. They came here so often that the workers know their orders, their table and even knew that they were to never be called by their real names. It was always Roni for Regina, and E for Emma. They paid people a lot of money to keep their secrets and they knew who could be trusted and who couldn't. It was only a handful of people who knew that Emma and Regina were married.

They actually never meant to keep their relationship a secret, it was just one of those things that just kinda happened. Just like they never meant to fall in love. But the rivalry was good for business. Them being in competition was great on magazine sales. People love rivalries.

Once they were done eating, they would go upstairs to the spare room the owners kept for them when they would visit. It gave the couple a chance to actually sleep in the same bed for once. Which they normally didn't get to do. Again, keeping your marriage a secret when the whole world knows who you are? Well it's next to impossible. So they wouldn't live together. Two separate addresses and two separate homes. It wasn't always easy for the couple, but the trips to Italy, well it was the best idea the two ever had. The two would always sit up for a couple hours, talking about their weeks and then would snuggle close to one another, falling asleep soundly in each other's arms.

But no Regina was back at work. Not with her blonde. Sitting at her desk, dreading to answer the emergency phone call. Her desk phone began ringing to signify the complete transfer, she picked up the phone, "Mills."

"Yes, Ms. Mills I'm so sorry to bother you but…"

"Would you please stop wasting my time and tell me what was so important that you had to interrupt my already very busy schedule."

"Yes, yes, sorry. There was an incident with the photos from the photo shoot." The voice on the line sounded pale. One could only imagine how fast the woman's heart was beating, knowing she was giving the worst news possible to the CEO. She prayed she had a job by the end of the call.

Regina pulled the phone away from her ear. Gripping the plastic hard, almost crushing it in her perfectly manicured hands. She closed her eyes and put the phone against her forehead, trying to gain composure. The rage building up inside her.

_You know, if you didn't yell at people all the time, then maybe you would be a little more loved. _

_I don't want to be loved Emma; I just want people to do their damn jobs! _

_I know, I know. But have you ever thought about speaking nicer to people? _

_No. _

_You're nice to me? _

_That's because I love you. If you remember I wasn't always nice to you. _

_That's an understatement. _

Regina smiled at the memory. She put the phone back up to her ear. "So, what exactly happened to the photos?"

Emma stood staring down at a table filled with large sheets covered with photos, words, ads, and theme ideas. She was currently trying to put together her magazine exactly the way she wanted it. Of course, nothing had been perfect yet. She had changed about a million things since she came in this morning and now it was 7 at night. And she was nowhere near having it completed.

She collapsed into a chair behind her, she put her hand up to her face and groaned. "Why is this so difficult this month?"

"Maybe because you have so much riding on this issue." Ruby stood in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Emma turned to look in the brunette's direction. "I'm so close Ruby. I'm so close to knocking Regina off her thrown. People are already saying Regal should be scared with how many top designs I've produced this year. I just need to beat her this once. Just once, that's all I ask for. I'm so fucking tired of being second."

"I know Emma, but when have you ever know Regina to go down without a fight. You remember how she was in high school."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I remember."

**Many years earlier **

Emma adjusted her weight from side to side, holding her hands low between her legs as she leaned over. She kept her focus purely on the brunette on the other side of the net. Emma had sweat dripping down her brow, and they were so close to the end of the game. They were tied 5 to 5 and the class was almost over. Next score won. Emma knew it was all in good fun, but she knew Regina didn't think that way. No, Regina was not a fan of losing.

Emma glared at the brunette waiting for her to make her serve. The brunette threw the ball in the air, then jumped to make contact with the ball sending it flying over the net. Emma's eyes immediately made contact with the ball and she dived to save the ball from hitting the ground. The ball flew up into the air, and Emma's teammate moved quickly to help the ball over. The ball tipped right over the net, but it didn't get very far before Regina was sliding to bump the ball back over. This caused tension between her teammates, who already felt Regina was not a team player.

Ruby bumped the ball to another teammate on Emma's side, the girl bumped it once more towards Emma. Emma flew into the air and spiked the ball with all her might. Emma thought for sure they were going to win and that the ball was going to hit the ground. Oh, but she was wrong. As per usual the brunette came flying out of nowhere and saved the ball. This allowed her teammate to spike the ball over the net. This time it hit the ground and Emma's side had lost. Again.

The girls lined up and shook hands for a good scrimmage. Everyone knew it wasn't a real game. That it was practice. But that didn't stop Emma and Regina from competing against one another. Their coach didn't mind though. When they played against each other it was an exciting game to watch and always good practice. And when they were actually playing another school and competing on the same team. Well they never lost a game. But they still had issues. Emma had gotten into multiple fights with Regina during timeouts and breaks. Emma would always get pissed at Regina for not being a team player.

_I had it, Regina! _

_You were nowhere near the ball Emma! _

_I was too, you just can't let anyone get in your way. No you always have to be the badass who saves the game! Can't you ever let anyone ever be first? _

It was just one of the many memories Emma had fighting with Regina over her lack of team effort.

**Present day **

Emma huffed, "She was certainly something. Never letting anyone get the credit. You know coach should have chosen me for captain. The team liked me better than her. And I was better than her, but I never even got the chance to show it most of the time."

Ruby shook her head, "I know Em. I know how badly you want to beat her. Maybe you should take a break. Me and some of the other girls are going out for drinks. Wanna come?"

Emma sighed, losing all the time always had put a nasty taste in her mouth, "Yeah, lets go."

The blonde tossed a paper on the table and walked over to her desk. She grabbed her phone and keys and walked out of her office with Ruby, closing and locking the door behind them.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Also, I'm going to try and publish every Tuesday, since it's my day off. Thank you for reading! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy crap! Chapter 2 has been blowing up! I never expected this story to get this much love. Y'all are amazing! Hope you all continue to have as much fun reading this as I am writing it! Feeling really excited and passionate about where this story is going. Also, I am super excited to announce that I have a BETA! Her name is Alice and she has been amazing and so inspiring. She has brought wonderful ideas to the story as well as corrected grammar errors and spelling mistakes. She is amazing! Also, heads up this chapter contains SMUT. Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 3

_R: Can you talk? It has been one hell of a day… _

_E: I'm out with the girls. Call you when I get home? _

_R: Sure. Have fun. Love you. _

_E: You too babe. _

"Emma, who are you talking to?" Belle asked as she peered over, trying to get a glance at the blonde's phone.

Emma flipped her phone face-down and locked her screen, putting it securely in her back pocket. "Oh, just my mom. She's worried about my dad." She chuckles. "She's worried he's having a midlife crisis, apparently he's using the word 'Ferrari' a lot…" Emma laughed, hoping her voice didn't give away the lie. Luckily the other ladies laughed, and the conversation moved on easily, and Emma secretly wished she didn't find it so easy to lie to her friends.

"Ugh, Emma you are so boring! You need to get LAID." Ruby cheered with the other girls.

Emma rolled her eyes, so it was going to be one of those nights...

**24 Hours earlier **

Emma closed the gap between herself and the brunette. They locked lips, moaning into the kiss. It had been far too long. Emma pressed her hand against the small of Regina's back, moving her hand up to locate the zipper of the tight dress the brunette was wearing. Finding it, Emma took no time in drawing the zipper down, revealing smooth skin and a lacy bra strap. With one hand, Emma dragged the dress from olive shoulders, leaving Regina to remove the dress until she was stood before her in nothing but her black lace underwear set and a pair of stilettos. Emma marveled at the confidence with which her wife still stood like she owned the room, despite being nearly naked, and for the countless time that day her heart skipped a beat.

"Dear, you're staring…"

"Can you blame me?" The blonde grinned and watched as her wife mirrored it.

"I suppose not, I am stunning." The brunette replied, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Easy there, tiger- remember you are married to a leading name in the fashion industry."

Regina tilted her head back in laughter, and Emma took the opportunity to trace her tongue alone the brunette's pulse point, causing her to shiver under the blonde's ministrations. Emma nipped at the olive neck, causing the woman under her to pull back. "Hey, no marks remember." Regina moved to lay on the bed, pulling the blonde on top of her.

Emma smirked, "I'll be good." She kissed the skin she had bitten before making her way down the woman's chest. She trailed small, soft kisses down the brunette's stomach, enjoying the way Regina's breath hitched with every contact. When she reached lace underwear she took in her teeth and dragged them down olive legs. Sitting back, Emma admired the image before her; Regina on her back, flushed and spread for her, completely devoid of the icy mask she wore for the rest of the world, "God, you are truly perfection."

Regina flushed slightly, and lifted her hips towards the blonde, "Darling, please... I need you."

Emma smirked and sucked on her bottom lip, "damn. You begging for my attention? Hot."

Regina rolled her eyes and squirmed, her inherent stubbornness fighting her desperate need for release "If you don't fuck me right now, I swear to God Miss Swan!" She growled in her most dangerous voice and watched as Emma's eyes darkened at the sound.

Emma bit her lip hard and smirked, "What would you do?" The blonde inched up the brunette, sliding a thigh in between the brunette's legs and rolling her hips into the brunette's core. Revelling in the shiver that coursed through the body of her wife under her.

The pressure was maddeningly nowhere near enough for the brunette, and she was now so wet she was sure her wife could feel it through the jeans on her thigh.

"Enough." She gasped and pushed Emma's head down towards her core. Emma satisfied, complied. Emma flattened herself on the bed and settled between smooth toned olive-skinned legs, kissing along the inside of Regina's thighs. Her pulse sped up the closer she reached the brunette's center. She could smell her wife's arousal, it was intoxicating. She kissed the brunette's center, earning a deep, raspy moan from Regina. Emma quickened her pace after a few sweet strokes of her tongue. It didn't take long before Regina was reaching climax, screaming the blonde's name.

The two women fell back against the bed, Regina turned to face her wife.

"Your turn…" she husked with a salacious smirk

Emma grabbed Regina and kissed her quickly, wherever she could make contact. Neck, collar bone, shoulder, cheek, pulse, and finally, lips.

Regina giggled, she felt like a love-struck teenager. However, her urge to taste the blonde took over. She quickly gained her balance and pinned the blonde to the bed by her wrists. "Now, my turn to make you scream my love."

Emma bit her lip and moaned, "Anything you wish."

Emma snapped out of her daydream when a sharp finger prodded her arm "So, when are you going to start looking? Have you gone on any dates lately Emma?" Ruby asked, her not-quite-serious expression belying her level of intoxication.

"Ladies, that's enough of my love life. I keep my personal life a secret for a reason. If you wish to have fun. Then I'm down, but I do not wish to speak about if I need to get laid or not." Emma noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere, and decided to throw the women a bone, "But don't you all worry. I'm plenty satisfied."

The ladies went crazy.

Regina ran a finger around the rim of her glass, it was her 3rd, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that. It had been a very stressful day, and to top it all off the photos for the magazine had been completely ruined. The _incompetent_ photographer had somehow managed to develop the photos improperly. Regina was old fashioned. She liked her photos developed in a dark room first before they were turned into print. It was just the way she liked things. Photography was somewhat of a secret passion for Regina, going so far as to have a dark room installed in her home.

_Home, this place isn't home without Emma. _

Regina had always hired people who knew how to develop photos the way she wanted. However, the incompetent man obliviously made an error in the process and the photos were ruined, putting them way behind schedule. He was now unemployed, but despite her vengeful firing of the man, Regina still was down a whole shoot and now, a photographer.

Now she sat at her dining room table all by herself, pretending to eat a long since cooled meal, and drinking wine. It was nights like this that Regina felt the familiar chill of loneliness creep back up on her, it was a familiar, but still unwelcome feeling. She took one last bite of the lasagna she had made the night before and grabbed her dishes to take to the sink. She reached for the soap and sponge to begin washing them, she paused and dumped the plate and fork in the sink "Screw it." She decided to just leave the dishes there for the night. She filled her glass again and went upstairs to get dressed for bed and answer emails until Emma called.

Two hours, and a barrage of emails later, Emma finally called. The brunette's annoyance at the late hour dissipated the second Emma's voice came through the speaker.

"Hi," Regina could hear the smile in her wife's voice, and despite herself, she felt her own lips quirk upwards at the sound.

"Hi"

"Whatcha doiiing?"

"Not much, answering emails and wishing you were here…" she had a sinking feeling from the slur in her wife's words, that Emma wasn't really going to be the most understanding ear tonight.

"How was your day Gina?"

"It was atrocious Emma. All of our photos for this month's issue are ruined. We have to completely redo them." She considered trying to keep her emotions out of her voice, but drunk or not, she knew Emma would pick up on them, so she just sighed when her voice broke slightly on her last words.

Emma tried her best not to slur her words but was unsuccessful. "Damn, that is a tough beak. Maybe it'll give Ssswan a chance to catch up?"

Regina could tell her wife was joking, so she allowed herself to smile, and felt some of the heaviness of the day lift from her shoulders. Rolling her eyes, she fired back, "You wish!" with a deep chuckle "only in your dreams Miss Swan…"

Despite her exhaustion, Regina stayed on the phone for another two hours, bantering and chatting, sometimes just sitting in comfortable silence over the phone, and before she knew it, she was climbing further under the covers at 2 am. It was nice. Emma was the only person Regina had ever been able to talk to for hours like that, the combination of years of knowing the right thing to say, her intelligent wit, and her ability to just sit and listen for hours, she thought. She loved the fire that they stoked in one another at work, loved the hot fury of fierce competition. But here late at night, in their own beds, missing one another so deeply. Well, it was almost too easy to not feel competitive.

**1 week later. **

A local modeling agency was having a gala to raise money for kids in deprived areas of Brazil, a multitude of stars and creative bigwigs had been invited, including none less than the world's two leading fashion CEO's, Emma Swan and Regina Mills. People invited from all over the world desperately wanted their names involved in the fundraiser, so of course both women knew this was the perfect time to rub elbows with the most influential people in industries ranging from tech to sport and everything in between.

The… somewhat unfortunate thing about events like these was the expectation for Regina and Emma to both bring dates. A problem they had been facing for many years now, there was no clear solution either had found as of yet. It was tiring, emotionally draining and all around pretty shitty. But both women accepted that this was one of the downfalls of being secretly married while in the spotlight 90% of the time. One simply had to just suck it up and make good appearances, for business sake.

So, the two women found backup dates. Emma always brought women. Regina varied a little more. An open bisexual, she understood the beauty of both men and women, and often thought it was this that gave her an edge in the fashion world she now owned. Emma was jealous early on, and it had caused many fights.

"_Really, him? Why him Regina?" _

"_Because Robin is a very nice man, he is well respected in the community and he isn't openly gay, so he makes a good date."_

"_But he's an ass Regina… every time he sees me he looks down on me. And he's so self-involved."_

"_You're being ridiculous, Emma. You know it's all an appearance. Just for looks." _

"_He gets a little too comfortable Regina." _

"_He grabbed my ass once, and you know I put a stop to that." _

"_I know… look, I'm sorry babe. I just wish it was someone that treated you a little better. Not like a piece of ass." _

After Emma disapproved of Robin so vehemently, Regina accepted that he wasn't a good choice. Even though ending their business agreement had quelled Emma's jealousy temporarily, Regina realized she needed to find another person to go to events requiring dates. So, she'd start going with a model named Mel. Mel was one of her top models and they had had several deep conversations throughout the years. Regina thought very highly of the experienced and professional woman and had actually grown quite close to her as a friend. Mel was the perfect date, and Emma seemed to trust her more than Robin. It was hard for Emma to admit, but it was extremely hard for her to trust men, and she would tend to judge them a little more harshly than women. It was unfair and Emma knew this. However, she couldn't help herself.

Emma had one person she would always turn to for a date, and once person only. Her name was Lilly and she was the perfect option for Emma. She was well known in the fashion industry as a modelling agent, so on paper the couple made enough sense to not cause a stir in the media. She also was respectful to Emma's space, which both Emma and Regina greatly appreciated. The only downfall was that Regina constantly found herself jealous of the dark-haired woman, if they had a normal relationship, Regina would have probably fully justified in her hatred of the woman, but what they had wasn't normal, so she didn't think she could, or should, she wasn't sure. Either way, Regina never voiced her worries. She would just keep them in, deep inside, where they weren't dangerous.

**A/N: Alrighty, next chapter will be all about the Gala. Will thing go as planned? Probably not. Will the women get jealous? Always. Will things go wrong? It wouldn't be fun if they didn't. A huge thank you to Alice! She will be around from here on out so if you notice any change in writing style it's because Alice is helping me give you all the best story possible! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I need to stop making promises of when I'll be posting because then I feel bad when I don't follow through, as well as get major anxiety and lose my writing inspiration. I have been going through a lot lately as well as having a hard time coming up with the time for writing as well as inspiration. I will continue to work on this story and I just really want to give you guys the best story possible. I am deeply sorry for the long wait and to make it up to you I'm going to try and make this a longer chapter. **

**PSA: WARNING! **Trigger Warning** Strong alcohol consumption and slight sexual assault/physical assault. **

**Chapter 4**

Emma gazed at her reflection, her hair was curled tight in smooth curls, then pinned back in a loose updo, with her bangs swooping to the sides. Her lips were rouged to match her blood red dress. Her best friend Ruby had designed it, with an open back design and a synched waist, straps around the neck and a flowing skirt. Her heels were black, 4 inches, and had think bands across her feet and ankle. She looked stunning, if she did say so herself. But what else would you expect from a leading lady in the fashion biz.

_Lilly is great and all, but this dress is wasted on her. _She thought to herself. _Regina should be the one on my arm at this gala. Not some modeling agent from across the pond. _

In all honesty, the weight of this secret was beginning to weigh heavily on the blonde. She understood why everything was kept hidden, of course; It was good for business, two of the most well-known rivals couldn't possibly be married… Ruining their public "rivalry" with the truth could ruin both their images, and by default- their fashion empires.

Either way, it didn't mean Emma had to like it.

Regina smiled as her hair stylist placed the last bobby pin in her hair. The extensions she usually wore for events like these were in, giving her hair a little more style to work with. Her raven hair was swept back in a sleek up do, fringe drawn across and hairspray-ed into place. She smoothed her dress out and leaned forward to fix a small smudge on her pale pink lips, before moving into her room to admire the final look in her full-length mirror. Her dress was a pale blush, sleeveless with a gold belt, and was paired with a pair of cream Chanel stilettos. Regina sighed as she took a step back and took one last look, hunting for any imperfection her team had missed. She had designed this dress herself, and Kathryn had taken it to the team to make only last week. She was pleasantly surprised to hear it was finished 2 says later, and damn did it look good.

_This is ridiculous, I should not be going to this gala with a model. I should be going with my wife. Good for business is beginning to be an overdone excuse._

Regina was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly spritzed herself with her favourite perfume and headed downstairs. Once she reached the end of the marble staircase she felt her heart sink a little, she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door, and it wasn't who she hoped it would be. Instead of piercing forest green eyes she hoped to see, on the other side of the door would be the cold, dragon-like orbs of her date, Mel, ready to pick her up in the black stretch limo.

Emma sighed as she heard the doorbell ring, she picked up her hand bag and walked to the front door, the clacking of her heels against the marble floor echoing in the empty hallway. She opened the door and was greeted by her driver.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Are you ready?" He asked politely, and Emma nodded and stepped out into the warm air. She closed the door behind her and followed him to the limo where the door was immediately opened for her. She slid inside and quickly poured herself a glass of champagne.

"Ready to go Ms. Swan?"

"Yes James. You still remember where Lily lives?"

"Yes ma'am of course."

It wasn't long before both women were pulling up to the gala. The two women arrived, with no surprise to either of them, at the exact same time.

Emma's limo was first in line, the door was opened and the blonde stepped out into the blinding lights of 100 cameras. Following closely behind her was the beautiful brunette she called her date; Lily was a natural beauty, she had little makeup on except mascara and soft pink lipstick and her evening gown was a short black dress with an ankle length train in the back. However, Lily was inherently a showstopper by personality, and she certainly didn't need all the bells and whistles of makeup and fancy dresses to look stunning.

Cameras flashed brightly as the couple walked along the red carpet and up the stairs to the large venue. It was the "it" party of the year, anybody who was anybody was here, both celebrities and news reporters. Emma hated this part of the fashion business, she was never one to like having her picture taken- no matter how confident she felt. Of course the reporters had no idea of how she felt, nor would they probably care if they found out. Emma would smile a bright smile, pose like she owned the world, and never let the cameras know her secrets.

It wasn't long before Emma's limo was rolling out of the way and Regina's was pulling up in its place. The car rolled to a halt, and almost immediately the door swung open to reveal the dashing Mel. Mel was the opposite of Lilly; she was beautiful, but she was definitely not natural. Mel wore a fur coat over a long pearl white dress with gems embroidered all over it, making it sparkle in the lights. Her hair was pulled up in a sophisticated side bun with braids, and she was a sight to see. The definition of classism and exuberance from head to manicured toe.

Regina stepped out in her own time and suddenly the atmosphere changed, everyone wanted a picture of the stunning, hardass Regina Mills, and reporters began clamouring straight away. Regina was _never _one to 'smile' for the camera, far too regal to debase herself so, and would instead stare directly down the cameras with a fierce glare. It was something she was now infamous for, and the photographers went wild for it.

After about 30 minutes or so of photos, vapid interviews, and even a few autographs, the four ladies finally found themselves inside the large building, and away from the bustle of cameras. The two CEO's stole quick glances from time to time, wanting so badly to touch the other, but conscious of the hundreds of eyes and smartphones currently in the room. However, they both knew soon they would have to interact when it came time for the two ladies to address the attendees. The two were always asked to speak at such events since they were so well known, a couple celebrities were asked to speak as well, but the rivals were always a favorite.

When the attendees began to mingle in the main hall of the event, both women knew they could get away with a little polite interaction. Both dates went off to grab them champagne, and in their absence, Regina and Emma drifted over into each other's personal space.

"Ms. Swan." The brunette's tone of voice betrayed her cool expression.

"Ms. Mills" Emma nodded, giving a small, nonplused smile. To the unsuspecting eye, Emma's expression held nothing but professional indifference, the kind of smile she'd administer when leery guys wouldn't leave her alone. But Regina saw the glint of mirth in those green eyes, and felt a mischievous smile beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth which she quickly suppressed.

She gave a small nod and similar smile back to the blonde, and Emma sent a quick wink back at her. Both ached for the other, seeing each other in such incredible outfits it was almost impossible to keep their hands off each other. They wanted so deeply to close the space between them and rip each other's perfectly designed dresses off. The tension was so high you could cut it with a knife. The only reason people weren't picking up on it at that moment was that both women were so good at hiding their feelings, people just thought the tension was because they hated each other.

"So do you wanna come to my place later? Or shall I come to yours..." Emma muttered, too low for anyone to hear bar the brunette

"I'll let you know whenever I can lose Mal…" Just saying her name seemed to visibly drain Regina, and Emma felt hear heart sag at the sight.

"Sounds fun, I look forward to hearing from you Ms Mills." She replied with another secret smile. It wasn't long before their dates were back and they were off to mingle with another rich folk.

Time passed slowly for the women as they traded numbers and tried to close deals with designer after designer, and CEO after CEO. Making business deals was easy for both of them… Keeping eyes off one another, on the other hand- very hard. An hour had passed and it was now time for them to give their respective speeches. Both exchanging quick words with their respective "dates", they made their way up to the raised stage at the front of the room. Hundreds of pairs of eyes locked on the pair as they moved close to one another, sharing a mic.

Regina was first to speak, "First I want to thank you all for coming to this wonderful fundraiser. I also want to give a huge thank you to our host this evening, Fairy Tale's modeling agency." The room filled with applause and a few whistles.

Emma leaned towards the mic, "The silent auction will commence immediately following the presentation and will close at 10pm. Please feel free to bid on as few or as many items as you wish. All proceeds will go towards funding the new schools and houses for the kids of Mato Grosso, Brazil." the enthusiastic applause started up again at that.

Regina leaned in, "now before you all run off and try to get first bid on our gorgeous items, we have a short little presentation on who your money will be helping."

The applause roared throughout the ball room as a large projector screen inched down and the two women stepped off the stage. Immediately, they were each pulled away by bigwigs wanting their attention. Music boomed through the speakers as young faces projected on the screen. People watched, mingled, and drank champagne.

An hour had passed since the women gave their speeches, and an hour since the two had actually physically seen one another. They were so busy rubbing elbows with investors, meeting colleges and models that they'd drifted across the room from each other. Being this close to each other was agonizing for both, but they also knew that increasing business revenue was the whole point of the night. Despite the business talk, Emma had managed to place a few bids on a couple of items. She was currently the highest bidder on two items; a 5 day cruise to the Bahamas, presidential suite of course, and a large art piece worth half a million dollars. Emma's bid stood at $750,000 right now.

Regina had had no time at all to bid on anything since she was currently trying to close a deal with a local investor, she was trying to get money for a new photography studio downtown. It was a large building and had capacity for several new offices for Regal, but it was also a huge investment considering the amount of remodeling that would have to go into it. With this investment she could renovate the current office into a presentation studio, as well upgrade some of her newer employees to bigger offices. Unfortunately, the current owner did not share her drive for growth.

"I'm just not sure how much profit turnaround I'll receive Ms. Mills."

"I understand your hesitation Mr. Gold. However, I can assure you that this will increase our productivity by 110%." He raised a thin eyebrow at that… and considered a second.

"I want 15% of profits." He muttered coldly

"I can do 10% Gold. Nothing more. You know this."

"Make it 12% and you got yourself a deal."

Regina held the silence for a moment then reached out a hand, she knew she had landed it big. "You have a deal."

Mr. Gold took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "you drive a tight bargain dearie."

Regina smiled, "I run a tight ship."

"I trust you'll send me the contract first thing on Monday?"

Regina nodded, "I'll have my lawyers contact you as soon as the office opens."

The shook hands and both went off in opposite directions. Regina glanced towards the doors that led outside to the balcony's and noticed her "date" pushing one open and stepping outside into the darkness.

Emma had just finished her 4th glass of champagne and was starting to feel the buzz. She hadn't planned on drinking this much, but something was overpowering her. She was maneuvering through the crowds when she caught sight of her best friend Ruby. She moved in closer to the bubbly brunette.

"Hey rubes." She winced slightly at the slur she heard in her own voice.

"Oh, hey!" Ruby noticed the strong smell of alcohol on the blonde's breath. "Woah, let's move out to the balcony, okay?"

Emma nodded mutely and traipsed outside just in time to see Regina and Mel. The blood in Emma's body boiled at the sight before her eyes and she lunged forward aggressively.

Regina walked up behind the tall blonde and stood next to her, looking out over the balcony, "Hello dear, what brings you out here all alone?"

"Oh, hello love." Mel turned towards Regina and smirked, "I was hoping you would join me."

Regina immediately noticed the strong scent of alcohol on the blonde's breath, and her stomach dropped when she realized how this conversation was going to go.

"Are You feeling okay dear? You look a little pale…"

"you know my dear. We have been going to these events like this for some time now, and I've noticed you never kiss me goodnight." Mel slurred her speech slightly, and took a step further into the brunette's personal space.

Regina cleared her throat trying to get rid of the lump currently sitting there, "you know we only come to these as friends. We've talked about this. I'm not in a place where I want to date right now."

"Yes, but you see I have these feelings for you. Strong feelings, and I simply can't control them anymore." Mel moved even closer to the fashionista, and Regina took a small step backwards, feeling increasingly more uncomfortable,

"Mel, I think you've had enough to drink. Maybe it's time I called the driver to pick you up." She suggested. Mel was known to become volatile after a few drinks, and if her threatening advance right now wasn't enough, Regina really didn't want the older woman making a scene in front of all of her major investors,

Mel didn't seem pleased with the brunette's offer _at all, _as her eyes took on an icy hue, and her voice dropped into a threatening hiss.

"How _dare_ you tell me when I've had too much to drink. You don't get to tell me how to live MY life my dear." Mel grabbed Regina by the wrist and pulled her close. Regina tried to wriggle out of Mel's grasp but failed. A dull throb began in the wrist Mel had clasped in her fist.

"Let go! You are hurting me." Regina yelped, still conscious of the many guests on the other side of the door, despite her quite real fear.

Mel reached another arm around Regina and pulled her even closer, until their lips were a centimeter apart. She slid her hand down Regina's back and grabbed her ass, and when Regina tried to squirm out of the hold, she just tightened her grip. She was about to lean in to kiss her when she was abruptly stopped by a sudden force ripping her away from Regina.

Regina gasped as she noticed who came to her rescue. Emma was bent over trying to catch her breath as she glared at the woman she had knocked to the floor.

"I think it's time you left Mel." Emma's voice was cold and hard as ice, and left no room for discussion. Regina was already on the phone to her driver, and when the blonde turned to look at her, the brunette avoided her stare.

The usually elegant woman looked like a mess as she picked herself off the floor and dusted her outfit off. Knowing very well there was a rip or two, she huffed and stumbled back into the ballroom where people were already beginning to gather. Emma moved towards Regina.

"You okay?" She asked lowly, not quite bringing herself to care about the many sets of eyes drifting over to them. "I'm sorry to cause a scene but I had to. I couldn't let her continue to hurt you."

Regina met her eyes briefly, and Emma watched as her professional mask of indifference slid over her previously shaken features. She took a deep breath and nodded, turning back toward the doors- and the throngs of people waiting behind them. "I know, I'm fine dear, let's go do damage control."

Emma nodded; she smiled slightly when she noticed Lily standing watch with Ruby next to her, they were trying to guide prying eyes away but to no avail. The two CEO's marched back into the ballroom, Regina leading as if she owned the world, and Emma following slightly behind her. The brunette strutted straight up to the microphone on center stage, and waited for the muttering to die down before she spoke, in her most politically polite voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my sincerest apologies for the slight disturbance outside. I'm sure we all know a little about the effects of a few too many glasses of champagne…" Light laughter rippled around the room at that. "I am grateful to Ms. Swan for intervening and de-escalating the situation, she clearly has the smooth running of this gala at heart." She pinned Emma with the signature politician's smile, and even though the blonde knew it was for everyone else in the room, she still felt sadness bubble up in her chest.

"Without further ado, let's begin announcing the winners of the silent auction shall we? The bar is still open for another half an hour, so get in quickly, and have a wonderful night!"

One look between the wives and they both knew not everyone believed it, but it was close enough to the truth.

The night was coming to a close, they had just finished announcing the winners of the silent auction. Emma had won her painting but lost everything else, she had just finished paying for her piece, "Send it to my office please." When she noticed the movement of Ruby coming up to her and standing beside her at the table.

"Very "knight in shining armor" of you, to come to Regina's rescue like that…"

"What else would you have me do?" Emma raised a brow.

"I mean you could have just yelled at Mel; I saw the way you pulled her off Regina, that was more than just being a good Samaritan…" The two stood in silence for a while, watching the staff dismantle the stage, and clear tables.

"You have feelings for Regina don't you?" Ruby asked softly.

Fear shot up Emma's spine at the definitive tone in the brunette's voice, and she scoffed, "Absolutely not, why would I have feelings for her? She's my enemy, we have been against each other since high school- you remember that better than anyone."

Ruby smirked, "actually if I remember correctly you had a bit of a crush on her back then too."

"I did not!"

Ruby shook her head, "Emma, you know you can tell me anything right?" That same gentle tone was back in her oldest friend's voice, and Emma felt guilt weigh heavily on her shoulders.

She sighed and looked around, pulling Ruby off to the side where wondering ears couldn't listen. Emma took a deep breath, "okay, you promise you won't lose it once I tell you."

Ruby put a fake serious look on her face, "yes I promise."

"Rubes, I'm serious about this."

"Okay, okay- yeah I promise with everything I own." She seemed serious enough, so Emma continued.

"Regina and I are married."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, you said you wouldn't lose it!" They were yelling in hushed tones now.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been married?"

"About 6 years now."

Ruby almost choked; and spluttered for breath for a minute. "I'm sorry but what? 6 years? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Emma shrugged, "I've always been private. You know that, we didn't want to tell anyone. The rivalry is too good for business."

Ruby nodded, "it is pretty good for business. But you know people are already starting to talk. Everyone suspects there is more to the story than just two rivals. Like I said your actions spoke a little more than just good Samaritan."

Emma began to mentally kick herself, why did she have to get to emotional, she could have handled that so much better if she'd have controlled her emotions a little better. Maybe it was because of all those glasses of champagne. Or maybe it was because keeping their relationship a secret was wearing on her. She didn't know, but what she did know was that she screwed up. She sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"What have I done?"

"I think the secret might come out sooner than either of you want… Maybe start planning Ems"

**I hope you all enjoyed! I hope I made up for making y'all wait so long with a long chapter. Till next time!**


End file.
